


In your arms

by FarahDowlingSilva



Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Episode: s01e02 No Strangers Here (Fate: The Winx Saga), F/M, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FarahDowlingSilva/pseuds/FarahDowlingSilva
Summary: The creature jumped forward, she knew she was done, no escape. But strong arms pulled her up and a body shielded her from the monster. She was pulled out of the barn, cradled in a safe embrace. Soft, strong arms holding onto her for dear life.Or'No Strangers Here' Saul saved her from the Burned One but he had yet to save her from herself.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Saul Silva, Farah Dowling/Saul Silva
Comments: 30
Kudos: 77





	In your arms

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> I do not own these characters, just playing with them.

They walked the rest of way in silence, both knowing they should talk neither wanting to. They knew talking would most likely end in a fight today and none wanted that. They had very different opinions about the Burned One. She thought it could be a fluke but wanted to make sure of it, wanted to scan its memories, just to be safe. He, on the other hand, had wanted to kill it immediately. To get rid of that reminder of the past, to bury it with all the others. To leave it behind. But she wouldn't have that and she was stubborn and she convinced him. Said it wouldn't hurt to make sure, said she'd feel better and let him kill it afterwards. She had asked him to do it _for her_ and he had agreed. _For her_.

He opened the door to the barn and let her in, following close behind. The creature sat in the middle of the room, chained by its neck, seemingly unconscious. "You sure you wanna do this?" Farah nodded.

"I'll sleep better knowing it's a lone wolf." Saul eyed the creature carefully. "What if it isn't?" He asked, saying out loud what she didn't dare to think quietly. What if there were more? What if they were back? What if? Farah sent him an ice glare, her answer clear: _don't_. She didn't want to go there, he could see, but he knew it was needed. One of them had to voice their fear. And she wouldn't so he did.

Slowly, Farah moved closer to the creature and kneeled before it. Her right hand outstretched, she closed her eyes before opening them. Her irises were now blue. "Just be careful, Farah." He whispered behind her. The fairy nodded at him through their bond and closed her eyes.

**THE FARMER**

**BLOOM**

**_RUNNING_ **

Suddenly, the creature jumped forward, Farah barely had time to react. She felt strong hands take hold of her waist and pull her up. Then, almost immediately, she was turned away from the creature, Saul shielded her with his body. He gently manoeuvred them out of the Burned One's reach before letting Farah go. Their breathing were both heavy. Her hands were shaking and Saul took hold of her arm and walked her out of the barn before closing the door again.

She looked at the ground, her hands resting on her knees, her head low and her chest heaving up and down quickly. Saul wasn't any better. His breathing was quick, his heart seemed to have a life of its own and be ready to jump out of chest at any moment. His mind was still trying to process everything that had just happened. She had almost been killed. She had almost been...

"Had I been any slower..." Saul began, his voice somber. "You would have been torn apart." His eyes were shining, his voice thick as he finished his statement. Had he been any slower she would have died. _Died_.

He wanted to yell at her, shout, scream at the top of his lungs but the look on her face made him freeze.

She was scared, genuinely scared, and he could see it. A look of pure horror was written on her face. But what had him concerned most was the fact that her eyes kept changing from brown to blue. She was losing control of her emotions, something that had not happened in years. She was losing _control of her powers._

He tried to reach her through their bond but something held him away, probably her. She was a powerful mind fairy, he knew, and mind fairies often lost control. He had to thread carefully for if he made her feel unsafe she could spiral and completely lose her mind, lose herself and there was no coming back from that.

He quickly gave up the mental tugs and opted for a more... _physical_ approach. He stepped a little closer to her but kept a safe distance between them; it wouldn't be the first time he took her by surprise and she had him fly through the air.

"Farah?" He called gently, his hands raised up. Her eyes flew open and she looked at him. He could tell from the look in her eyes that she knew what was happening too. "Farah, you are losing control." He took a step forward. "It's me, Saul. You're going to be fine, you just need to calm down, alright?" Her eyes turned back to their usual brown colour for a few seconds but as quickly they were returned to their icy shade. "You're safe, Farah, you're outside of the barn, it is inside. I am here with you and I'll protect you, okay? I got you out. You'll be fine, breath with me, Farah." He began taking deep breaths, trying to get her to follow his lead. It didn't help. Her hands still shook, her eyes were still blue, her breath quickened. "Farah?" His voice was still gentle but she didn't react to it anymore. "Farah!" He said louder. She let out a strangled cry and fell to her knees, a shield forming around her. "Damn it!" Saul kneeled down too. "Farah? You need to focus. Focus on my voice, focus on me, focus on our bond." Gently he tried to push good thoughts to her through their bond, positive thoughts, reassuring thoughts. "Farah..." He whispered again. He had minutes to act or she'd be forever lost. "Farah, look at me," Saul reached out, a hand on the shield. "You need to let go, I'm here and you're fine." He shushed her. Saul closed his eyes and focused on the fairy before him. On how much he cared about her, how much he _loved her_.

How much he _needed her_.

Slowly the shield crumbled and Farah's eyes returned to their brown shade, she blinked several times and fell into Saul's waiting arms. He gently cradled her against him, rubbing her back. "Farah," Saul whispered in her hair. "You back?" He asked and felt her nod against his chest.

"Thank you." Farah said, pulling away so she could look at him. They were still sitting on the grass. "I really lost control back there."

"That you did. You gave me quite a fright," Saul admitted. "it's been years since I last had to do that. Last had to go through your shield." He said, standing up and holding out his hands to pull her up. "Alright, let's go back to the school." He nodded his head at her and she followed his lead, quickly falling into steps with him.

They walked mostly in silence, neither minded, though, they both liked the quiet, both liked the feeling that being close provided them through the bond. They both liked to feel each other's presence and not have to say or do anything. They liked the comfort that being together provided them, the feeling of peace and safe.

But their silence never lasted long, they were usually quick to break it. They would always find something to talk about, it's what Saul liked most about them. They never ran out of ideas, never grew tired of hearing each other's problems or concerns. Whether it be students, school, Solaria, Ben, Sky, Terra, Sam or even each other, they always knew what to say, what to speak of.

Farah broke the silence for a change. "Can I ask you something, Saul?" She asked her best friend.

Saul turned his head briefly to look at her. "Sure" He agreed as he moved a branch that had fallen from an old tree out of the way.

"How do you do it?" Farah questioned.

Saul stopped and turned back to her, frowning. "Do what? Put up with Ben?" He joked faintly as she stopped in front of him.

Farah let out a small laugh and shook her head fondly. _Oh, that man_. "Not that."

Saul smiled warmly at her. "Then what?"

"How do you go through my shield?" She asked. Saul cleared his throat and started walking again, Farah close behind. "Saul?" Farah called as he walked faster as if trying to get away from her. "Saul, stop it." She said, walking faster to catch up with him. The heel of her boot dug in the earth. "Saul, wh-" Before she could finish her sentence, Farah tripped and fell over. Her hands flew up to protect her face. She let out a small yelp and Saul spun around.

"Damn it!" He cursed, walking towards her. "Are you alright?" He asked, concern written all over his feature.

Farah brushed dirt away from her skirt. "I'm fine." She looked up at him, pulling herself up. "Don't change the subject." She warned.

"Hey, you're the one who tripped and fell." Saul defended, raising his hands up in the air.

"I want an answer, Saul." Farah said, grabbing his arm when he tried to get away.

"I-I just show you how much I care." He shrugged. Even he didn't understand it, but he wasn't about to tell her he thought of how much he loved her.

Farah raised an eyebrow. "What is this?" She questioned, her right arm waving at the space between them. "You're holding something back." Now, that was a statement. And he was in trouble. Perhaps she'd let him get away with telling her half the truth once again. "Answer me, Saul." _Okay, she was feeling particularly stubborn today._

Saul sighed. "Why do you wanna know so damn much?" He asked. Why wouldn't she just let it go? Let him go? "What's so important? I showed you how much I care, that's it!" His temper rose, so did his voice. He shouldn't have raised his voice, she would follow. _He hated that_.

"Cause I care!" Farah shouted, throwing her hands up in the air. "But apparently it's so damn hard for your to believe!"

Saul frowned. "What?"

Farah sighed. "I'm a mind fairy, Saul, and we have a bond, I can't help but feel things when they're directed at me. Even if you didn't mean for me to hear them in the first place." She explained gently.

"How long have you known?" Saul asked quietly, looking at the grass.

Farah gave him a small sad smile. "For sure? Just found out. I usual try not to look into it but I had lost control today, I felt everything." She replied. "But I have suspected for a few months... _and hoped for a few decades_." The last part of her sentence was said more quietly as if she didn't really want him to hear. Too late _he did_.

Saul looked up, eyes open wide. "Hoped?" he repeated, as if afraid he hadn't heard her correctly. Farah gave him a hesitant nod. " _Hoped_?" He said again.

"Yes, Saul, is it so hard to believe?" Farah chuckled at his reaction. Saul laughed and picked her up, spinning them around. Farah let out a small yelp at his unexpected action but laughed with him.

He set her back down again and rested a hand against her cheek. "I think I'm in love with you, Farah." He whispered to her.

"And I _know_ I'm in love with you too." Farah replied, Saul smiled even more and kissed her cheek. He pulled back quickly as if afraid she'd hit him but she just looked at him fondly. Farah leaned in to whisper in his ear. "You can kiss the lips, it would be greatly appreciated." And he didn't need to be told twice. Slowly Saul leaned forward and his lips touched hers. His arms moved around waist and her hands found a place behind his neck, deepening the kiss. He poured his everything in it. He showed her how scared he had been of losing her earlier, how painful it was to see her so afraid and how hurt he felt while thinking his feelings weren't reciprocated.

He gave her _everything_. And she gave him a lot much in return.

_Herself._

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I hope you liked this! This story has been sitting on my desk for a while but now I'm finally happy with it.  
> Thanks so much for all your comments and kudos on my other stories, it all means a lot to me.
> 
> Also I am opened to requests/suggestions for our dear headmaster and headmistress so if there’s something you’d like to read, just tell me and I’ll see what I can do!


End file.
